


Amor desesperado

by HpF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, I think all my love poems will have the same damn tags, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV First Person, Poetry, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpF2/pseuds/HpF2
Summary: Un poema de amor que escribí hace poco, el más largo hasta ahora.A diferencia de los otros, esté no está realmente basado en mi vida personal.





	Amor desesperado

Lo que por ti siento, lo sabrás de una vez  
Con estos versos que ahora tú lees.  
Aunque un solo poema no va a servir  
Para expresar todo lo que te quisiera decir.

Yo toda esperanza había perdido  
Y mi vida al carajo ya se había ido.  
Hasta que de la nada apareciste,   
Y tú sincera amistad me ofreciste.

Nada me pudo dar más satisfacción   
Que poder ganarme tu afecto y atención.  
¿Cómo pudo alguien como yo haber logrado  
Merecerte a ti, un ser tan sagrado?

Tus ojos bellos parecen de pulido cristal,  
Quisiera tu amor por mi, ver en ellos reflejar.  
Tu rostro bello, comprensivo y casto;  
Y tu piel tersa, suave y blanca como alabastro.

Al verte, mi corazón se deshace.  
Tu rostro es como un hermoso paisaje.  
Yo quisiera para siempre seguirte amando,  
Aunque no quiero a un rechazo andarme arriesgando.

Pues de perderte yo tengo un gran temor.  
Mi peor pesadilla es quedarme sin tu amor.  
Pero aunque cualquier cosa vaya a pasar,  
Nada ni nadie va a hacerme dejarte de amar.

Sin ti, mi vida sentido ya no tiene.  
Tú, muy enamorado me mantienes.  
Pero una amistad no me es suficiente.  
Sólo deseo tu amor desesperadamente.

Quiero besar tus labios, frente, cuello y mejillas;  
También quiero secar tus lagrimas y sanar tus heridas.  
No sabes cuanto me alegro de haberte conocido,  
Mucho menos sabes como deseo estar ya contigo.

Quisiera tener el valor de decirte lo que siento,  
Pero no sé cuando será el apropiado momento.  
Como dije; no me deseo arriesgar  
A decírtelo, y tú me hayas de rechazar.

No quiero sufrir más esta cruel tortura  
De no poder decirte que te amo con locura.  
Mi mayor deseo es que mi amor sea correspondido;  
Y si no, todos mis esfuerzos de nada habrán servido.

Y para que este poema llegue a su fin,  
Te haré la pregunta que no me deja dormir:  
Eres la chica más perfecta que he podido conocer,  
y solo quiero preguntarte, ¿Quieres mi novia ser?.

**Author's Note:**

> Algún día tendré a alguien a quien dedicarle todo estos poemas sin sentido....


End file.
